The invention concerns a device for dismounting the neck bush, the bearing bush, and the chock from the conically constructed region of the roll neck of a roll, where a pressure shoulder ring, which is supported on the end face of the neck bush, is installed on a roll neck shoulder of the roll.
DE 103 35 527 A1 discloses devices for dismounting a bearing unit that consists of a chock with a roll neck bearing installed in it from the roll neck of the backup roll of a rolling stand, where a dismounting device is coupled with the bearing assembly. When pressure is applied between the roll neck and bearing assembly, the bearing assembly is dismounted axially with respect to the roll. In the course of the dismounting operation, the bearing assembly is supported on the shoulder of the bearing bush, which is taken along by the bearing assembly. After some additional distance has been traveled, the bearing bush engages the shoulder of the neck bush and removes it from the roll neck.
In this dismounting operation, several idle strokes add up, so that the dismounting unit must travel a large distance to be able to remove the neck bush from the roll neck. This means that the dismounting unit must be constructed very long and therefore that a sufficiently large amount of space must be allowed for this dismounting unit, so that ultimately larger amounts of room are needed for dismounting the neck bush together with the bearing chock. In addition, due to comparatively small piston areas of the dismounting unit, large pressures must be applied to operate the dismounting unit.